


【马卡】谎言

by aieiemup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aieiemup/pseuds/aieiemup
Summary: 李马克xLucasOOC OOC OOC带一点ABO，但是AxB





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 李马克xLucas  
> OOC OOC OOC
> 
> 带一点ABO，但是AxB

雨夜 的首尔仍是一片灯火辉煌，霓虹灯光模糊的印照在街边的玻璃窗上。

今夜的首尔又是一个流血的夜晚，三大黑帮之一的SM定在今夜集会，boss因为叛徒而进了监狱，现在正是争夺这个位置的绝佳机会。

最有机会的人选，是旗下的两个社团S社与D社首领，文泰一和李泰容。

两个社团出动了大半的人手，包括这些年培养的精锐势力，大有你死我活的意味，这场杀机四伏的晚宴，必然注定了会在在枪声与死亡之下落幕，原本两个社团互相设计之下的暗杀，以S社杀手的死亡而告终。

……

Lucas和Mark初遇是在首尔的一家奶茶店，这家店不大，生意却很好，最受欢迎的产品之一，是老板亲自做的港式奶茶。

Mark特意挑选了下午的时间，店里的桌椅整齐的摆放着，只有零星几个顾客，他选了一个靠里的位子。过了不久，店员抬着长方形的木制托盘放在他面前，上面放着一只长柄的搅拌勺，一袋白砂糖，和一杯冒着热气的奶茶。

加拿大人第一次喝港式奶茶，一个人跑来奶茶店这样的事其实也不像他会做的事，因为家里的弟弟推荐，拜托他一定要来尝试一下，而且自己实在在家宅的太久不想让哥哥担心，所以才会出现在这里。

Mark用长柄的银色勺子搅拌着还冒着热气的奶茶，红茶混合着浓郁的奶香钻进鼻子里，让他开始对这杯奶茶有了一些期待，在温度稍冷下来之后，他才端起杯子小心的送到嘴边。

啧

“好苦！”

苦苦的味道从舌尖蔓延开来，Mark皱着眉，心里腹诽着jeno的品味，心想是不是该放弃这杯苦味热饮。

“噗……哈。”

也许是他的样子太滑稽，原本坐在不远处的男人看着他噗一下笑出声，Mark一开始注意到那人，在他来时就已经在那里了，穿着一件蓝色的t恤，带着一副大大的眼镜，笑起来的样子很阳光。

那人慢慢走进，是一个看起来很高，笑起来很阳光的男孩子，在他还在发愣的想着这人是不是要来搭讪时，那人却很自觉的在他身边坐下，不客气的拿起桌上的那袋砂糖撕开一角全倒进了杯子里，用不很熟练的韩语告诉Mark。

“不加糖会很苦吧。”

说完又自觉的拿起搅拌勺搅拌起加糖的奶茶，自顾自的说着什么，告诉Mark要这样喝才好。还可惜的感叹说：“如果能有一个菠萝包就更好了。”

在那人的示意下，Mark再次尝过奶茶后，他们以这样奇怪的方式开始了话题，一直聊到他们是同年出生，都不是韩国人，有同样的爱好。

聊了很久，那人才终于想起来自我介绍：“对了，我叫黄旭熙，你可以叫我Lucas。”

“Mark，李敏亨。”

短信铃声很合适的响起，Lucas向他道过别径直走了，只没头没尾留下一句。

“下次见。”

——

三大黑帮包下了江南区的一家酒店，这次时隔两年的聚会是SM提出的，意在黑帮间的交易往来，顺变安抚旗下社团，希望他们忘了两年前那场内斗，重归于好，毕竟内部安定才是最好的选择。

Mark和Lucas的再次见面也是在这时候，起初他们都很惊叹，对方竟然会出现在这种地方，毕竟看起来不像是社团里的人，不过稍微考虑一下就觉得也没什么不可能的事，近几年黑帮洗牌之后，放弃了以往做派，明面上开始更像生意人，公司里也有很多正经生意。

“很亲的哥哥说要带我到这里来见识一下，不过想不到会在这里见到你。”

“额……你是……Lucas？”

“认不出来了吗。”Lucas看起来一脸的遗憾，不过也只持续了几秒而已。

那人的笑勾到起了Mark的回忆：“你看起来和上次见面很不一样。”

Lucas和上次见面时确实不同，穿了一件白色的衬衣，摘掉了眼镜，看起来成熟了一些，而Mark还是那副穿着t恤，带着棒球帽的学生模样。

“那你呢，来做什么？”

“我……”Mark尴尬笑笑，磕磕巴巴的回答他：“一个朋友，约我见面，路过这里而已。”

“哦，是吗。”Lucas看他去的方向不太像是路过，更像是去酒店，只是不好明说：“是很重要的朋友吧。”

“是，很重要的朋友。”

“那应该能经常见面吧。”

“不，”Mark很果断的否定了这个答案，甚至让Lucas有些惊讶于他语气的肯定。

Mark接着解释到：“其实是因为发生了一些事让我很难接受，所以很久没有在见过面。”

Lucas对他笑笑：“上次的奶茶怎么样？”

“啊？”Mark稍微思考了一下那间奶茶店和不久前的见面：“很好喝。”

“下次再见的话请你喝正宗的。”Lucas突然想到什么：“对了，上次忘记问你的联系方式，你可以去那一家奶茶店附近的书店找我，我在朋友的店里帮忙。”

“额……好。”

“那就不打扰你了。”临走前还拍了Mark的肩膀，特意叮嘱：“一定要来找我。”

“好。”

Mark看着走远的背影有些无奈，不过既然答应他了，是不是该去找他，一时间不知道为什么会答应这样的事，只能纠结着从一旁隐蔽的通道进了酒店。

绕过外围的警卫，到了社团内部人员聚集的位置，这里的人看见他却不同于外围，都毕恭毕敬的向他行礼。不久，一个长得很可爱的少年也高兴的出现在这里。

“Mark哥！”

“志晟。”Mark带着笑容回答。

“哥终于肯回来了吗？”

Mark冷下脸：“不，只是我有些事要找太一哥。”

“是关于A的事吗？”

Mark不语。

“我知道两年前的事对你打击很大，那件事之后A也消失了很久，虽然后来有些事件的手法和他很像，但泰容哥有意保护他，后来就渐渐没了他的消息。”他顿了顿突然想起来前几天文泰一和金廷祐聊天时说的：“听说A回来了，所以哥才回来的吗？”朴志晟抓住Mark的胳膊：“既然回来了就别走了好吗，我们都很担心你。”

“楷灿他肯定……”

“别说了！”Mark沉着声，在一扇红木门前停下：“我会考虑的。”

Mark说了谎，他的朋友是s社的老大，是从小养他长大的哥哥，所以即便年龄不大，他也是社团当中的元老，这一切的改变都是在两年前，那个社团杀手的死亡，那是和他从小一起长大的弟弟。

当时的计划是引走A杀掉李泰容，可是那一天李泰容竟然没来，来赴约的只有金道英，而过了不久，A在知晓被设计后赶回，在混战之中，楷灿为了保护被A瞄准的Mark中枪死亡。

对于这个带有莫名感情弟弟的死，Mark无比沮丧，就在那件事之前一天，也许在楷灿对他告白时自己不应该拒绝得那么狠心，也许自己应该答应，也不该让他那么难过。

Mark离开了s社，去了一家咖啡店上班，一开始他总是躲着来找他的人，后来渐渐习惯之后，不再纠结于这件事，只是在他听见那个杀手的消息时，还是不能平静，即便他懂得那只是个任务，他还是不能原谅那人，也许A在快一些动手，如果死的不是楷灿该多好。

——

过了好几个星期，Mark在和kun做好交接，又被李帝努和罗渽民拉出去连着狂欢好几天之后，终于如约找到这家书店，也是这条街上唯一一家。

店里正是人多的时候，Mark一进门，风铃的声音就吸引了Lucas的视线，向身边围着他的学生们道过歉，高兴的向Mark走来。

“Mark！”

“hi”

“我还以为你不会来了。”

“对不起，有些事情耽误了。”

两人在一起吸引了刚才被晾在一边的少女们的视线，一个一个都绕有兴趣的看向他们，Lucas和一旁同样笑着注视他们的店长打过招呼，拉着Mark走出店里。

街边的阳光很刺眼，在身后拖出长长的影子，他们无言的向前走着，在路过有红绿灯的路口停下。

“本来只是随口说说，我以为你不会来找我。”

“真的吗，可是我觉得，你很认真的邀请我。”

“要做我的朋友吗。”

“好啊。”

“为什么。”

“这样我就终于有一个同岁的亲故了。”

今天的阳光似乎格外的不同，明亮又温柔，让人觉得久违的高兴。

Mark问他：“你邀请我来，只是为了这个？”

“是啊。”

这个答案意外的简略直白。

“为什么想和我做朋友。”

“大概是第一次见到你就觉得很有好感，觉得会合得来。”

“啊，是吗。”Mark盯着前方空旷的道路：“如果我说我是社团的人，你也会这么想吗？”

“如果我也是呢。”

眼前的笑容和阳光一样刺眼，即使早已经猜到，还是觉得惊讶，然后发自内心的笑起来。

“那我们扯平了。”

后来，Mark常去Lucas打工那家书店里找他，认真算起来，大概因为社团里的兄弟们除外，真正的朋友只有Lucas一个吧。

店里的工作并不如想象中的轻松，总有很多的客人来来去去，到了下课时间还会有很多学生来看书，有的顾客也许只是想不到要去哪里，而拉着穿着工作服的Lucas随意聊些什么，中途也许还有几个找不到想要的书的顾客前来询问。到了下午人少的时候，需要一个一个书架的清点数量，整理那些缺页折角的图书。

Lucas看他很无聊的样子，开玩笑让Mark要不要每天来给自己帮忙，而Mark竟然轻易地答应了。

“你这样随意找人来，店长不会不高兴吗。”

“有个帮忙的人还不好吗？而且，这个店铺不过是帮会接手的一家店铺，其实经营得好坏没有关系，总之店长也不会在意这些。”

“你在这里是因为你的那个哥哥的缘故吧。”Mark想起了他是D社的人。

“是啊，大概是希望我别再不务正业。”

那天之后，店里又多了一个人，附近的学生听说店里又来了一个帅气的哥哥，都跟着同伴们一起过来。

“Mark真是很帅气呢，和Lucas是很好的朋友吗？”

“内。”

“认识很久了吧。”

Mark笑笑：“我们是不久前才认识的朋友。”

“啊，那还真是遗憾，Lucas也是才来不久吧，本来还想听听他从前的事，真可惜呢。”

听着他们聒噪的声音，Mark恍然在很久之前，自己也是一个很爱笑的人，会对着哥哥傻笑的孩子，一开始他们加入社团，也常有像现在的日子。可是后来，文泰一做了S社的老大，一切也开始变得不一样。

文泰一不只是他的哥哥，他也是社团老大，需要保护更多的人，也是从那时起，Mark加入了帮会内部的杀手组织，他们彼此隐藏身份姓名甚至面貌，除了为雇主杀人，也为了各自社团杀人。

在那几年黑暗的日子里，他认识了楷灿，他把楷灿当做亲人和朋友，自己走到哪里都会带上他，Mark早就知道了一起长大的弟弟对自己那种不同的感情，Mark知道楷灿对他的喜欢，可那也许是爱，也许自己也一样，但他只想维持这样的现状永远在一起而已。

那时候，有个人会对他说，说会一直等着他，直到他愿意那天。

——

Mark一周没有来店里，听说是遇见抢劫而受伤了，Lucas看起来状态也不好，店长干脆让他提前下班回去休息。

Mark的伤其实并不严重，只是手背上添了一道不算深的疤痕，原由也不是因为什么抢劫，而是另一个杀手，那个杀了楷灿的杀手。

他们很久之前就交手过，那也只是在相隔一条街的天台上见过，并不算了解，只是都知道对方的代号，也知道对方是顶尖的杀手。

那一晚他们在SM的总部相遇，两个仇敌的见面，只会是你死我活，在停电的大楼里斯撕打，一种莫名的感觉让Mark发愣，只是一瞬间手背上就多了一道伤口，而那人也用了极快的速度撇开他跑走。

之后的一瞬间好像又回到了几年前的那段日子，那些痛苦与后悔涌上脑海，恍惚间过了一夜，他让等着他的Lucas独自等了一晚上，而第二天他记起这件事去找人的时候，Lucas只是拉着他的手看了很久，不知道在想些什么，最后也只是淡淡的说要帮他包扎，却也被他拒绝了。

“对不起。”

在一周后的同一天，作为赔礼，Mark请Lucas一起去看了电影，只是随意让李帝努帮他买票，不知道李帝努想歪了什么，给他选了一部文艺的爱情电影，好在附带了两大杯可乐和一堆爆米花。

走在回家的路上，Mark问到：“你生气了吗？”

“没有。”

“你喜欢我？”

“当然喜欢你。”Lucas笑得心虚。

“我有一个弟弟，他一直很喜欢我。”

“那他……”和你在一起了？

“他和我告白了。”

“哦。”

“我拒绝了。”

“哈？”

“我觉得你有时候和他很像。”

“啊……”Lucas花了几分钟时间来理解这句韩语，想到什么的时候，突然觉得脸上很热，岔开了话题：“对了，下周社团里有事，要回去一趟，可能要一周之后再见了，谢谢你的电影。”

——

3天后的成田机场，S社的人乔庄成商人、游客分两批人分散下了飞机，早一天之前yuta带着D社人先一步去了东京，目的都是为了同一批走私的烟草。

“我们的线人说暂时不知道东京方面那批人的行动，但已经有一批人来的当晚不知去向，有可靠消息，押送货物的负责人之一早田今晚会出现在浅草寺附近。”穿着一件粉色休闲西装，带着墨镜的金廷祐紧跟在文泰一身侧。

“确定能从早田身上得到有用的东西。”文泰一看似随意的搭话。

“是的，泰一哥。”

“今晚的行动都计划好了吗？”

“M已经先到了浅草，后续的人现在也赶过去了。”

“……”

“是不是还需要其他的准备。”

“廷祐。”

“嗯。”

“那个A也来了吗。”

“这个还不清楚。”

“告诉他们，如果A来了，尽量避免他和M的接触，最好能让M提前撤退。”

金廷祐加快步子超越了文泰一：“但M是我们顶尖的杀手，为什么。”金廷祐有些不理解：“如果他先撤走，M怎么办，我没有把握在暗处解决掉他。”

“这个不用管，我不想用M换掉A。”

“M只是社团养的杀手，有必要吗？如果能做掉A，是相当划算的生意。”金廷祐想知道原因：“那家伙可是坏了我们不少事，之前……”

“好了。”文泰一有些不耐：“照做就是了。”

文泰一一向是能听进建议的人，但自从两年前开始，有了一些改变，尤其是Mark离开对他的打击，其中也许还有一些不为人知的缘由，只有他和李泰容知道，金廷祐猜想这绝不是单纯的，以金道英为中心的三人之间那些旧事或是社团争斗，有些更深层的原因让他们同时犹豫了，而这些事仅限于他们三人甚至是只有文泰一和李泰容知道。

凌晨的浅草寺静空荡荡的，灯也已经全部熄灭，穿着日本和服的男人和随性的保镖趁着夜色进入浅草寺内，穿着主持服饰的人拿着灯光微弱的夜灯在一旁引路，在路过两座庭院之间的盲区时日本男人做了一阵短暂的停留，再出现时突然一声枪响。

“早田先生！”慌张的喊声来自寺庙的主持，日本男人被枪击中，但没有命中要害，被身旁一个保镖挡下，另一人扑在他身后，打掉了主持手中的夜灯，掩护他逃跑。

原本空旷的寺庙内冲出许多带着面罩和鸭舌帽拿着枪的男人，因为做了标识，不难看出这是两帮人。

除了暴露在外面的那些人，潜伏在寺庙内的杀手们也随时准备着出手，刚才那一枪并不是A或是M，而是潜伏着的其他杀手，看起来是想要他的命，不知道身份的杀手，也许是日本黑帮自己的人。

凭借着枪声分辨着那人的位置，在二楼拐角等待着，在第二声枪响之后两个不同方向的人朝着一个地点跑去，他们都看到那个杀手，很惊讶的，是一个娇小的女人，身手敏捷，手段高明。

女杀手用手枪朝着A开了一枪，狙击枪并不适合这样的的狭小场地，在躲避的瞬间同时射偏，殃及站在对侧的M，三人同时闪避，让女杀手有了逃跑的机会。

剩下了两个静默的人相对而立，黑色的帽檐很好的遮掩了面容，身形与手法确实不能掩饰的，他们谁都没有开口，像他们这种隐藏身份暗杀的杀手无异于暴露身份。

A向他示意，并不想在现在和他交手或做任何多余的解释，而M只是放下枪，抽出军用的短刀，他们近来多次相遇，A都只是一味躲避，想来直接对上M确实是不必要的行为。他知道M想问什么或是得到怎样的答案，他们都是顶尖的杀手，开始成为杀手的第一堂课上，有些事情就有了答案。

A突然向M开了一枪，并非真的瞄准他，在干扰M的判断之后，迅速从女杀手逃跑的二楼平台同样的地点跳下，消失在视线之中。

“呵。”

楼下的事已经解决得差不多，他拖住A，行动应该没有问题，直到听见了金廷祐带着人上楼的声响，才从另一条路撤离。

——

整整一周，Lucas才从外面回来，匆忙推开light的大门，门上的风铃被撞得哐啷作响，店里只有Mark在，抱着一本书悠闲靠在柜台旁。

Mark从上衣口袋里掏出一样东西递给他，而Lucas盯着手上的粉色御守看了好久，终于开口：“Mark，你居然跑去日本了？”

“没有，只是认识朋友给的。”

其实是他在浅草寺附近打探的时候顺手买的，只不过他去过日本的事不要有人知道的好。

“听说这是保佑平安的，不留着吗。”

“不用了。”

——

“怎么那么安静。”

Lucas安静的坐在角落，撑着头看着手指上挂着的粉色的御守。

“是在想他吗？”ten指指他手里的东西，但Lucas并没有理他。

Mark有着很奇怪的作息，每周的前三天他总是不在，而后两天甚至是周末，他都会到店里待上一会儿帮忙并且和他的好亲故聊天。

也许是御守增进了感情他们聊了很多，他们聊到了楷灿，相比起Mark说他死了，这个名字却让他更震惊。

“……楷……灿……”

“你要对他告白吗？”ten问。

Lucas摇头，他不知道。

ten继续问他：“那么喜欢这个御守，那要给他一个回礼吗。”

“回礼。”Lucas想了想：“哥觉得该送什么回礼。”

“前段时间碰到一家店，看见一款不错手链，但是两条手链老板不肯单卖，要不要买下来送他一条。”

“情侣手链吗。”

“有什么关系。”

“哥要记得那件事。”

“会帮你留意。”ten起身准备离开：“不过，你也该管一管事了，帮泰容哥分担一些，最近社团可能会有大动作，你最好还是离那个小子远一点。”

“知道了。”

Lucas还是买下了那两条手链，他在上面分别刻了自己的和Mark的名字，他把其中一条送给了Mark。

“这是我的回礼，谢谢你的御守。”

“旭熙，那不过是一个护身符，需要送我这么贵的礼物吗。”

“Mark。”

“嗯。”

“如果我对告白的话，你会拒绝我吗？。”Lucas向前一步。

“也许不会。”

“哈哈。”Lucas说：“开个玩笑。”

——

“cas。”

“ten哥。”

“那件事已经弄清楚了，那个人就是两年前死去的杀手。”ten追问到：“但你为什么知道这个名字。”

“哥，我知道了。”Lucas没有正面回答他的问题：“帮我告诉泰容哥，我准备好了。”

“cas？”

“就这样吧。”

他原本不需要那么着急的回送那件礼物，只是也许再过不久，他再也没有机会把东西给他了。

Mark Lee，李敏亨，文泰一的弟弟，S社的杀手M，很凑巧，就像他们第一次见面那样凑巧，同年生的亲故，有同样的话题，不知名的喜欢，敌对社团的成员，同样，也是对立的杀手。

再怎么喜欢，早在他看见那道伤疤的时候，就知道了结果。

……

说出谎言的人，同时也在经历着谎言

Lucas和Mark有一个相同的秘密，他们都是SM的杀手，一个代号A，一个代号M。

他们都是圈内顶级的杀手，小心的隐藏着身份和面貌，为了帮派的利益最大化而除掉碍事的对手，他们的初衷甚至也有些相似，还都尽力的扮演着好弟弟的角色，直到两年前的那一天，Lucas因为Mark的设计受伤后而被泰容发现，另一边同样的，文泰一也知道了Mark的身份。

这件事的惊异程度让两方都沉默了，他们在那时仿佛突然达成了共识，他们都知道Lucas和Mark见面的事，他们开始担心，但在那之后他们，甚至Lucas和Mark身边的人都感受到了他们之间的不同。后来，李泰容和文泰一都觉得，也许在他们的隐瞒之下，这一切会向好的方向发展，如果没有starship这个麻烦，如果他们没有一直瞒着身边的其他人。

那天夜里，在济州岛的海边，那个日本女人拿着代表A身份的吊牌和SM封存的资料出现在他们面前。

Mark用难以置信的眼神看着Lucas，那些过往都成为了一种欺骗，他们站得很近，上膛的手枪抵在胸前，刺骨的寒风吹打在身上，一切显得那么的可笑。

“砰！”

枪声响起，惊扰了这寂静的夜色，随之而来的是重物掉落海里的声音，一瞬间就被冰冷的海水席卷，留下岸边惊恐的人们和无用的呼喊。

上篇完


	2. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狗血
> 
> OOC
> 
> 信息素
> 
> 颗颗 jo malone 蓝风铃
> 
> 熙熙 diptyque 无花果

SM的叛逃者身后，有超出高层判断的势力，不然当初也不能活着逃出韩国。当初派来的那个日本女人，果然也不是什么简单的角色，一个日本女人和一群雇佣兵，不是能轻易忽视的危险，即便这样，依旧还是出了事。

半个月前就开始部署计划，确定了在明洞的地下实验室位置，六人的队伍，设计之下死了三个佣兵，即便这样依旧让他们逃走。抛弃了整个实验室以及研发人员和上亿千韩元的研究药物。

唯一的差错，SM原本计划好的潜入，因为YG的变卦而差点失败。

Mark是在连通实验室的下水道通风口找到Lucas的，除了脸上和身上较浅的伤痕，似乎一切还好，排风口风扇透出的光忽明忽暗照在他们身上，他想靠近他，但Lucas在不自控的后退，空气里有些不同的因子。

实验室被SM的人包围，但依然不是个安全的地方，这里数以千计的化学制剂，有可能埋在未知处的炸药，YG派出的杀手都是未知的威胁。

Mark一把抓住Lucas的手臂，快速的拉扯着他向安全区域走。对于他们不算远的距离，Mark费力的拉着着他走了好久，他一句话都不说，只是任凭Mark牵着他的手，掌心的皮肤很热，汗液沁出掌心，Mark快要抓不住他，手心的皮肤越来越热。

在桥下的隧洞里，Mark被拉了个趔趄，两人一起跌倒在地上，Mark很紧张，即使他一开始就发现了不对，但还是超出他的预计，Lucas流了很多汗，侧颈静脉上那个明显的针眼很难让人注意不到。

Mark来不及想得更多，扶起他向预先安排的安全屋走去。

安全屋里一片漆黑，屋里的百叶窗和窗帘全都是关上的，只有Mark摸索着打开的小夜灯，慌乱中已经用安全屋里的手机，给专门设置的联系列表里的某人发过了消息。

Mark带着他在浴室里清洁过身体，Lucas在发烧，很高的概率是因为那管不知道是什么的药物，Mark抱着他窝在门口的墙角，Lucas捂着肚子，轻声的呓语。

“痛……”

“哪里痛。”Mark替他轻轻的揉着肚子，但好像让Lucas更加难受。

“腰……”

……

“……肚……子……”

Lucas皱着眉，靠在他肩上，整个人都湿漉漉的。

“旭熙。”

在逃走之前，前田志子送他的东西，这也许这就是她放弃了那只刑讯药剂，而给他注射了这支实验品的理由。

“相比起那些普通又弱气的beta，一个S社的杀手，一个生过孩子的beta也许效果会更好，期待下一次还能见到活着的你。”女人冷笑着：“也许和现在大不相同了。”随后又补充到：“当然，死了就另当别论了，哈。”

……

“西瓜……”

“什么？”

……

秋天的傍晚，天边的落日很美，今天酒吧再办周年庆祝party，白道勋没空管他们，智慧说想看落日，他们就一起跑到不远处的上山，三个人整整齐齐坐在不高的山顶上。即便是落日余晖，依旧很耀眼，阳光照在脸上，像是笼着一层光晕，显得很好看，Mark和Lucas像是两个和智慧同龄的小孩子，相互依靠在一起，吹着嘴里的泡泡糖。

智慧问Lucas：“上次偷听到伯伯们聊天，说到cas哥哥是个beta，大伯好像惊讶。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”Mark激动的拍打Lucas。

“Mark哥也觉得好笑吗？”

“好像很难让人相信，但是正经的起来，怎么看都让人觉得是个alpha的样子吧。”

“啊，Mark。”

“这样吗，我也想看看，是不是和我爸爸和伯伯他们一样，对我很温柔，但好像其他人都很害怕他们这样吗？好像是这样，但是好像又不一样。”智慧想了一下觉得：“可是cas哥叫大伯“哥”的时候，就完全不觉得啊，很可爱的样子。”

“莫呀！”Lucas反驳，只是在两个讨论激烈的人面前显得很苍白。

无视Lucas，Mark很八卦的问她：“道勋哥还说什么了。”

智慧认真的皱着眉，学着她大伯的样子，叹了口气：“啊……要是个alpha多好，和我一样做个强烈的男人呐！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

Mark不顾形象的拍打着身边的人，Lucas也跟着一起笑起来，手和脚都快不知道该放在哪里。

“beta不好吗？”其实智慧有些好奇：“大伯希望我以后也是个alpha。”

“我也不知道，没有信息素干扰，也许是好过当个alpha或者omega。”Lucas看着天边的落日，开心的笑着：“其实不管是什么，能像现在这样，一直下去才是最好的吧。”

“是啊。”

“我们要不要回去了。”智慧提到：“再不回去没有晚饭吃了。”

“不会吧，现在才几点。”

“西瓜肯定没有了！”

“啊！”Mark突然站起来：“莫啊！”

“Mark哥果然最喜欢西瓜了。”

“当然，西瓜是可爱的水果。”

“怪不得伯伯们都说这么喜欢西瓜，Mark哥也是一股西瓜味！”

“啊……瞎说什么呢……我哪里像西瓜……”

……

“Mark……”

“旭熙。”

“Mark……”

“西瓜……”

“旭熙，你在说什么。”

……

“……Mark……西瓜味……”

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个巨狗血的剧情前一天早上做的白日梦
> 
> 总结一下就是个beta变omega的狗血老梗，但还是很有意思。
> 
> 总觉得写成了生理期，但生殖器官重新发育什么的，想想和生理期也差不了多少。


End file.
